


I'll Take You to the Candy Shop

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Fluff, Ian is a good boyfriend even if Mickey doesn't think they're dating, Ian takes Mickey to a candy store, M/M, Mickey has a sweet tooth, Out of Character, There's a giant gummy bear involved, mickey acts like a child in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian takes Mickey to the Candy Shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You to the Candy Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So remember when I said I went to the largest candy store and thought about Mickey when I saw a giant gummy bear, yeah that's this fic. It's probably dumb crack fluff but yeah if you COMMENT/KUDOS I will write a sequel where Mickey gets a cavity from all the sugar (:   
> Xx   
> T

"Ian they have 155 different kinds of Root Beer!"   
"Babe you don't even like Root beer."   
"Well, I know! But that's still a ton! Imagine how much other stuff they have!"   
Ian preens over the fact he didn't get punched for the pet name.

Ian parks the car in front of the Candy Store and Mickey flings his seatbelt off and jumps out of the truck.   
"Keep doing that and you're gonna break an ankle." Ian scolds, grabbing Mickey's hand as they walk across the parking lot to the entrance.   
"I'm not that short you dick." Mickey says, smacking Ian's arm and pulling his hand away.

"Oh my god." Ian says as they step into the store. The back wall is covered with assorted bottles of pop, it smells like apple pie and to the left there's a giant gumball machine that touches the ceiling of the building.   
"This is awesome!" Mickey says, letting go of his hand and dashing down the aisle. 

Ian watches in amazement as he fills up his hands ridiculously fast with candy. Ian grabs a basket and heads toward him. Mickey smiles and gratefully empties his arms into the basket. At least four kinds of fudge and hard candies and apple turnovers. They haven't even moved out of sight of the front door. Ian is going to be broke. 

For some strange reason, like Mickey thinking that he or Ian actually cook, he dumps in some baking mixes, red velvet cake and gingerbread pancakes. He thinks about saying something to stop him, like remember the last time they tried cooking and almost burnt the entire house around them, and Svetlana had hit them until they had lumps on the back of their heads because they'd all had to stand outside in January to wait for the firefighter, but Mickey's already three aisles away and he's opened a cow tail and it's half hanging out of his mouth. 

"Mickey, I don't think you can eat the candy before you pay."   
"But we're gonna pay eventually. It looked really good, I love cow tails."   
"I know but-"   
Mickey raises an eyebrow, and Ian rolls his eyes and wipes a smudge of cream off Mickey's bottom lip. Mickey smiles and shoves the rest of the candy in his mouth, crinkling the wrapper and tossing it in the basket. 

Ian lingers behind Mickey, picking out some actual candy he may like, and he's grabbing a fist full of Bit o Honeys when Mickey hollers for him.   
"Ian oh my god oh my god!"   
"What what?"   
"Look at this!" Mickey holds up a gummy bear the size of his head.   
"What the fuck is that?"   
"It's a giant gummy bear! I want it!"   
"No, you'd never eat that!"   
"But, I would eat some! Ian it's enormous." 

"Exactly why we don't need to buy it!"   
"But Ian."   
"Mickey it's thirty fucking dollars!"   
"Ian!" Mickey whines, bouncing his knees.  
"Are you whining? Are you actually whining?"   
"Ian." Mickey whines.   
"You want this piece of shit? It's that serious?"   
Mickey pouts, and puts the gummy bear back on the shelf, and stomps off to the jelly beans. 

Ian rolls his eyes, and grabs the fucking gummy bear because Mickey's still pouting, and muttering under his breath to himself which he only does when he's really mad. (Or trying to seem like it to get what he wants.) Mickey smiles when he sees the gummy bear and kisses Ian quickly.   
"Thanks!" 

Ian's thankful that they're reaching the end of the store because he's steadily running out of cash.   
"Let's get some sodas and get the hell out of here before I have to sell the car to pay off your candy debt."  
Mickey flips him off, earning a very disappointed look from a lady holding a toddler. 

"What kinda pop do you like?" Mickey asks, meeting Ian at the counter, putting a few cans of cream soda in the basket.  
"I don't want any."   
"Ian! They have so much, you have to get some."   
"I don't want any, I just want you to get what you want."   
"We didn't just come here for me!"   
Ian purses his lips and unpacks the basket onto the counter.   
"We just came here for me?" Mickey's voice softens. "It took us three hours to get here." 

Ian shrugs,   
"You wanted to come."   
Mickey stares, wide eyed as Ian pays the entire total, $127.89 without flinching. He doesn't even look to Mickey for any money. Ian carries the box of goodies to their car, as Mickey follows behind him, completely silent, just thinking. He doesn't speak again until they're driving out of the parking lot. 

"Thank you."   
"No problem babe." Ian says, popping a few jelly beans in his mouth.   
"Those are mine." Mickey sticks out his tongue, taking the bag of jelly beans back.   
"Uh? You can't share with me? Your bed buddy? Orgasm controller? Human dildo?" 

Mickey chews the candy obnoxiously,   
"I guess I can share with my boyfriend." Ian almost swerves off the road.


End file.
